


Secret

by saraid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraid/pseuds/saraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Blair looked up from the table, where he was working, several books spread around him, a legal pad crooked at a comfortable angle for writing.

It wasn't the table he was used to, and that bothered him. An inch and a half taller than the table at the loft, it forced him to sit just that tad bit straighter to write smoothly.

"It's funny the way little things bother you." The words were said softly, but one of the men on the couch nearby glanced back at him and returned it.

"Like the fridge being too close to the tv?" Jim asked, leaning slightly so one free hand dangled over the back of the couch.

"Not far enough away to stretch your legs during a commercial." Blair agreed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Keep it down, the two of you. People are trying to sleep." Beside Jim on the couch Simon growled.

There were three other men in the room, which wasn't that big to start with. Two uniformed officers, Waters and Gertz, and an undercover man from Vice who went by the unlikely moniker of Sunshine. After three days in this company Blair had yet to hear him called anything else, or get up the nerve to ask him where it had come from. Because he was undoubtedly the most sullen-looking man on the face of the earth.

Jim returned his attention to the game they were watching. But his hand remained behind the couch, moving restlessly, and Blair laid his pen down and stood, stretching.

"I'm going to walk the perimeter. Anyone else need some air?"

"I'll go with you, Chief. Buddy system, right?"

"Buddy system." Blair agreed as Jim stood and reached for his coat. Soon they were both bundled up and going out the cabin door.

"Thirty minutes, Ellison." Simon called after them, still trying to be quiet. "Then it's our shift upstairs."

"Yes, sir." The taller man called back. They walked out together, and the door shut firmly behind them.

"Oh, man." Wrapping his arms around himself, Blair shivered. "It's really cold out here."

They were in a large clearing with woods in the distance, dark and foreboding. The moon overhead was full, the light silver on snow.

"You said it." Slinging an arm over his partner's shoulders, Jim drew the shorter man to his side. Blair's loose curls brushed his cheek, and he nuzzled into them briefly. "You want to walk?"

"Yeah, let's." Leaning gratefully into his warmth, Blair kept pace as they crunched through the knee-deep snow that covered the ground as far as he could see. And on this clear night, so high up the mountain, he fancied he could see as far as Ellison.

They trudged around the back of the small two-story cabin, the snow deeper in places, banked by the wind that had died earlier. It wasn't until they reached the small stand off evergreens fifty yards behind the place that Jim spoke again.

"You didn't have to come, Chief - but I'm really glad you did."

"I couldn't let you come up here without me." Blair shrugged, his words hanging in the air, suspended in a cloud of steam. "If I'd stayed home I would've just worried the whole time."

"I know. And I'm glad you're here." Reaching for a branch and pushing it up so they could duck under it, Jim turned suddenly as they were enclosed by the low-hanging branches, only bits of moonlight filtering in from above, making the darkness somehow darker. "Very, very glad." He said, his voice dropping lower as the arm around Blair's shoulders tightened and drew him close.

"Mmmm...me too." Sighing, Blair crooked an arm around Jim's neck, hand cupping the back of the taller man's head, and drew it down, where Jim's mouth could meet his.

"Yeah." Answering the sigh, Jim slid a hand into the front of Blair's jeans, beneath the layer of longjohns and into his boxers where he could run his fingers over the head of Blair's cock, which had been throbbing with need since the minute the cabin door shut behind them. Eagerly Blair arched into the touch, pulling his mouth from Jim's so he could lean back, panting.

"More." He croaked hoarsely, trying to be quiet. "God, Jim."

"It's only been three days, Chief." Jim teased with his hand and voice. His eyes roamed the slender man's face, seeing it in the darkness.

"Three days too many, man. You know my motto." Pumping his hips, his cock into into the hand that stroked him so lovingly, Blair panted, and bit his lip to stop, making a hissing sound instead. His own hands reached for Jim's jeans, and had them unsnapped and unzipped more quickly than he'd thought he could, his hands encumbered by thermal gloves. "C'mon, man, we're gonna run out of time."

This was a very carefully run operation. They were a part of the team guarding two of the most endangered mob witnesses in history. That was why the team had been drawn from so many different divisions - only the best people from the Cascade PD were here. Jim felt privileged to be among them, but that didn't begin to compare to what he felt when Blair loved him.

But if they were not back on time a search party would be sent - and everyone would assume something had gone wrong.

Both witnesses - two women who had given up far more than their safety to be in this position, to punish the man responsible for their father's death - had asked that they be killed before anyone allowed them to be taken.

Privately Jim had promised to do so. As had Simon.

They were risking everything for this few moments together.

"But I need it.' Jim groaned softly, lowering his head to bite Blair's shoulder, muffling the sound.

"So do I, man." Blair whispered into his ear as he pulled away from the older man and gently turned him around. "We both do."

He pulled Jim's jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. Instantly the flesh went goosebumps in the chill air. Fumbling with his own zipper while Jim leaned on one bent forearm, his forehead resting on the taut bicep, Blair gave up and stripped off a single glove, handing it to Jim with a whisper.

"Stuff that in your mouth, man."

Obediently, knowing how loud he could get - how loud he _liked_ to get - Jim balled up the material and bit down on it, hard.

Blair's hands were on his ass, the contrasts were startling. One hand so warm, calloused skin and living flesh. The other was cooler, rougher with the nub of the glove fabric and seams.

They stroked and kneaded for a moment and then grasped his cheeks and held them widely apart. Setting his legs more firmly, Jim pushed back slightly, encouraging Blair to continue.

They had no lubricant, because their bags had been searched, as Jim had known they would be, and they couldn't risk being caught with something like that in their possession. So it was just him and Blair, and the ease of long practice that allowed Jim to relax as Blair's cock invaded him as gently as it could.

Jim's moan was muffled by the glove in his mouth, Blair's by the mouthful of Jim's jacket as he bit down on the collar and held very still.

A cloud passed over the moon above them, leaving them in complete darkness.

Blair sighed, and pressed a kiss to the back of Jim's neck, nuzzling the scarf out of the way to reach skin.

Jim rumbled a purr from his chest and the younger man smiled.

"Ready?" Spreading little kisses, he slid one hand forward to find Jim's cock, flagging somewhat frm the pain of entry, but Blair's warm hand quickly revived it.

"Easy does it, Chief." Jim shifted the mass in his mouth enough to mumble a response.

"Yeah. I know, Jim." Bringing his hand back to steady Jim with a hand on each hip, Blair slid himself halfway out and then pushed in again. With his lips pressed to Ellison's neck and his eyes closed, he felt the bigger man's shiver of response and repeated the motion. Jim's free hand dropped to his own cock, holding and stroking it lightly.

"Oh yeah." The words hitched out on a gasp as Blair fucked his partner. Slow and steady, alone in the dark, in the cold, there were just the two of them, the only things moving for miles.

Jim's ass gripped him like a familiar glove, Jim's arm rose and fell in rhythm with Blair's strokes and they rode that breeze together for some little while. Wanting to make it last, knowing the clock was ticking.

Bliar licked and suckled and kissed Jim's neck, the few square inches of skin he could reach sweeter than any candy sold in stores. His hands gripped Jim's hips lightly, for balance and not to control, the bare one still warmer than the one with the glove.

Soon Jim's head dropped back and to the side, lolling as Blair began to move faster, still gently but quicker now, needing to reach that peak.

His jaw clenched as he worked to keep the makeshift gag in place, fighting the urge to scream to the heaven she could see above. The joy of being filled, filled by Blair...

The cloud passed over the moon and Blair opened his eyes, giving himself one chance to look, to see the beauty of the act, his cock sliding into and out of Jim's body, Jim's arm rising and falling with it, the red round pucker stretched wide and grasping.

"C'mon, man, I can't last much longer." Close to Jim's ear, he panted. "Want to feel you come first."

"Mmmph." Jim's muffled moan was agreement and he tightened the hand that was fisting his cock, his hips jerking. Then he was moving as well, back to make Blair thrust deeper and forward into the harsh grasp of his hand, the tendons standing out in his neck, the muscles in his back rippling.

Blair hung on, clinging to Jim as his lover worked it. Just when he thought it was too late, when he _knew_ that the next tie the base of his cock was grabbed by that hungry muscle he was going to lose it, he felt the telltale stiffening that announced that Jim had gotten there first.

The big body went incredibly taut, and then shuddered helplessly as Jim came, dragging great heaving breaths through his mouth as the glove fell to the snow, unnoticed.

Relief rolled through Blair in a crashing wave as he snugged his groin to Jim's ass and pumped frantically, up and down, grinding into him as his own cock jerked and lept inside the bigger man's muscular channel.

"Ooo, sorry." He whispered as he pulled out and Jim winced.

"Time?" His lover grit the word out from between clenched teeth.

"We've got about three minutes." Quickly doing up his jeans, Blair turned his attention to Jim's. The older man was leanign with his back to the tree now, still panting. "We'd better run for it."

"It'll - make good cover." Jim agreed as Blair tucked him away, ducking for one quick kiss to his softened cock, then pulling his pants up and zipping them carefully.

"My glove?"

"Here." His fingers trembled as he reached for it, but Jim bent over and then fitted it to Blair's hand, as damp as it was.

"Go?" Looking up at him, dark eyes still dilated and somewhat glazed, Blair smiled at him warm and woozy and full of love.

"Go." Jim agreed. His smile was as warm and full, as full as he could feel his body to be, Blair's come oozing warmly in him.

Together they turned, Blair reaching to push the branch aside this time, and ran back toward the cabin, full-tilt. Blair kept a hand on Jim's back and allowed that to guide him and they reached it without incident, to slow and walk around to the front again, where they paused at the door.

"We better get in if we want to use the bathroom before we go upstairs to watch the ladies." Jim said.

"Yeah. And we do need to do that." Blair answered.

There were no more words between them. Jim turned away and opened the door, catching sight of Simon crouched before it, gun at the ready, the others ringing in the room in much the same position.

"All clear." Jim said with a grin.

"How is it out there?" Simon asked, standing and holstering his weapon.

"Cold!" Blair replied as he came in after Jim, rubbing his hands expressively on his arms.

"Well, you both look more relaxed now." Simon walked toward the stairs as he spoke. "Hope you'll be able to stay awake for your shifts."

"We're fine, man." Blair protested, but not too loudly.

"Yeah, you never struck me as the roll-over-and-fall-asleep type, Sandburg." clenching an unlit cigar between his teeth, Simon grinned down at them from the landing.

There was a snatch of quiet and then the room broke into muffled laughter.

Jim and Blair exchanged a glance and then laughed along with everyone else. Blair trotted toward the stairs.

"I don't kiss and tell, man. Just ask Molly."

"And Sam, and Maya and Annie and Sue..." Chanting a litany of women's names, Jim trailed along behind him.

Some secrets were easier to keep then others.

~~fini~~

feedback desired, of course, and if you don't think i should ask for it, then you shouldn't have read the story <g> too late now, innit?! hope everyone liked it.

saraid


End file.
